


A Withered Flower

by Conn_6



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Everybody deserves happiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conn_6/pseuds/Conn_6
Summary: Evan flinched when he heard a bell above the door. He turned his attention to the person, who came storming into the shop, as if the world was ending.This man approached Evan, then slapped 20 bucks on the counter."How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?"Evan froze for a moment. He expected a lot from this job. Everything. But. This.----------(Evan tries to survive his day at work, but then a handsome stranger comes with an unusual request)





	A Withered Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to warn you:  
> > This is my first writing work, like, ever.  
> > English isn't my mother language, so please, forgive me mistakes. I'd really appreciate if you'd let me know my mistakes, so I can fix them!  
> > This is based on a prompt.

Evan was tired. Even more than usual. He didn't sleep very well last night. Evan kept thinking about school that is starting very soon.

It wasn't like he wouldn't be looking forward to studying again. He didn't mind school, not at all actually. He enjoyed learning new things. School was pretty great in his opinion. However, he wished that he could share things that he learned with a somebody. A friend.

He was always alone. And you get used to being lonely with time. Evan can't even feel miserable about not having friends, because how can you feel sad about something you've never experienced? Oh God, he was so pathetic.

But, he thought, this year could be different. He could make a friend. Friends even. He just needs to learn how to speak with people. That's why he found a summer job in a flower shop nearby his house.

When he told this idea to Heidi for the first time, she was shocked. His mom wasn't sure, that he could handle something like that. And Evan knew she was right, but still, it hurt. Even his mother thought, that he was so beyond repair, that he couldn't even be a cashier.

After a long discussion they decided to give it a shot. At first it was disaster. He couldn't even greet people when they walked into the store. He just stared at them, feeling his anxiety rise, until they left, creeped out.

But it got better eventually. He was still stammering mess and he still got sweaty and still had anxiety attacks, but hey, he learnt to say 'Hello' and 'Have a nice day'!

And even though he was pretty proud of himself, because he could talk to strangers, Evan would always end up over thinking things. Like that he said something rude or he said too much etcetera, etcetera... 

It was really hard for Evan.

Most of days when he got home from work, he would lay down on his bed and just sleep. It was so psychically tiring, that it was a miracle, when he sometimes said more that 2 words to Heidi.

But thankfully she was understanding, helpful and she didn't pry on him. Heidi would just compliment her son for his hard work and wish Evan a goodnight.

However at the end of the day Evan was glad for this job. He was glad for his supportive mother. He was glad, that everyday he could overcome his fears a little bit. 

He was just... Glad.

Evan flinched when he heard a bell above the door. He turned his attention to the person, who came storming into the shop, as if the world was ending.

This man approached Evan, then slapped 20 bucks on the counter. 

"How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?"

Evan froze for a moment. He expected a lot from this job. Everything. But. This.

Instead from answering, Evan just stared. He didn't like to do this 'staring thing', but he just couldn't help it. This stranger in front of him was just so fascinating.

What captivated Evan first, was his eyeliner, that was slightly smeared on his right eye. Thanks to this, stranger's eyes were outstanding and their color became more noticeable. The man's hair was looking like it wasn't combed nor washed in a few days. But even still, it looked pretty and-

"Are you still here?"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Evan just now truly realized that a stranger was in front of him and was waiting for Evan to stop staring as a creep. 

"O-oh! Ehh. I-I didn't. I'm so...sorry! I didn't mean to, mean to stare! Not that I was, uh, staring. Because I, I wasn't! I just-. Just sorry! I mean. This, this has never happened to me a-and I-." 

"Okay, stop. I didn't accuse you of staring or anything so calm down." 

Evan could feel his hands getting sweaty. His anxiety started to rise. 

The customer was looking at him for a while. 

"...So?" 

"So, eh, what?," Evan tensed. 

"I came and asked for a flower, that will yell 'fuck you' from a mile away," stranger grunted. 

Evan didn't know what to do. It's not like people would come everyday and asked for an order like this. 

"Well. This is a... a pretty unusual request. BUT! I didn't, eh, didn't mean to offend you or, or something! I'm sorry, I should just, uh. I will just... Just shut up now." 

Customer sighed. 

"Look," the man looked at Evan's name tag, "Evan. I have to get back to work, asap. So I need really fast this fucking flower and then I can leave." 

Evan just blinked. 

"Is this, like, a problematic request? I know that every flower has some kind of meaning or whatever, but I'm not like a flower expert. Is a flower with a meaning 'fuck you' impossible?," the man just stared at Evan with a lifted eyebrow. 

"No, not at all. I can- I mean- I can do this. I just," Evan's voice trailed off as he started to look after flowers in the shop.

Evan left the counter and went between flowers. He began to mutter to himself.

"So you'd need geraniums. Then, uh, yellow carnations. What next?"

After a while Evan went back to the customer and handed him the bouquet. He explained.

"So there are orange lilies, which mean hatred. Then a meadowsweet as a uselessness, a foxglove means insincerity. Geraniums as stupidity and yellow carnations are saying 'you've disappointed me'."

Evan was feeling proud of his creation. And it looked like the customer was too.

"This is perfect," the brunette boy said with an evil smirk.

Evan smiled.

Then the stranger put another 10 bucks on the counter.

"Keep the change, Evan," he said too nicely.

"Thank you so, eh, so much. "

They were just looking at each other for a minute. Or for hours. Or only seconds? Evan didn't really care. 

"Well, I gotta go. But I hope I will see you soon, Evan."

Evan felt his cheeks blush.

"Me too, yeah, I guess. Bye."

And just like that, he was gone.

Evan sighed. He took money, that were lying on the counter and wanted to put them in a cash register.

But he noticed a little note that was hidden between dollars.

There was a phone number and under it was a name.

_Connor Murphy._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> My heart desires for comments, so please make my heart happy.  
> Be safe, I love you!


End file.
